price of freedom
by Nathan The Author
Summary: a world of horrors and winders. a shadow war is unfolding.


Price Of Freedom reimagined chapter one "last laugh."

2016 Oct 1st.

Jane Sighed "why, why do what you do? What drives you?" she asked. Jack the ripper laughed, "something very similar to why you do it, revenge for a ruined life, but also because somebody has to." Jane nodded after he said, she was starting to understand him a little more, but why? Why does it help my fight? Why stop me from doing things how i did them? Why does he even care? she thought. He chuckled, "stop."

"eh?"

"stop asking stupid questions."

"what do you mean?"

"you were just a girl, what he did to you, it pisses me off that people are capable of doing that, he deserves to pay."

2016 November 19th

Jane hid away in the closet, waiting for jeff to enter the room and approach the "victim" she had set up, this decoy would allow her to stay in good light with jtr but it also would allow her to finally kill jeff and avenge her family, get revenge for her ruined.

2017 july 16th

Beth was awoken by screaming from inside her home, the sickening sound of something cutting through flesh echoing. "this better not be a prank! Sis!" beth yelled, hoping that is all it is, a prank.

2016 November 18th

Jtr walked out of his office and walked young Tobias, "I'm heading out, please manage calls, and don't order pizza this time, toby, last time you did we had a mess, not everything stayed in your mouth because of the you know what. Plus all that grease." as he said that he put on his iconic fedora and walked out the door of that office building, a feeling of dread looming over him.

2017 july 16th.

Beth got out of her bed, she slipped on her slippers quickly, "if this a prank it's done well... It's worrying... It isn't funny..." she walked to the door and hesitated for a moment before opening it. She looked down the hallway, things were eerily quiet

Jeff Forester aka Jeff The Killer carved a smile into the elder sister and the parents's faces "ju-just smile, sl-sleep in joy! Be jo-jo-jolly!" he burst out laughing before waliking into the hallway.

2016 November 19th

Jane the killer and Jeff the killer locked blades, the final rematch had begun. "you killed my family! Ruined my life! Burnt me Beyond recognition!" she grabbed and stabbed jeff in the shoulder. he stabbed her in the arm, "a-aww, do-don't like your nice, be-beautiful face?" he barely moved his head out of the way, narrowly avoiding a stab to the brain. "you bastard! You will pay! You will suffer." she kicked him out of the room and down the stairs. Jeff layed at the bottom for a moment, stunned and gripping his knife. Jane ran down the stairs, lifting her own knife into above, getting ready to stab down on Jeff. As she reached the bottom Jeff quickly positioned himself and stabbed jane in the heart, "g-go to sl-sl-sleep, bitch."

2017 July 16th.

Beth pulled her head back into her room after she heard a maniac's laugh echoing she looked around her room for a weapon. Her room was a mess, photos and clothes scattered, figures of heros on dresser, among were the red rider, mother nature and noir. She looked at her collection of figures for a moment before spotting her wooden baseball bat. Beth grabbed it and slowly walked out of her room, bat in hand.

Jeff made his way around, going through the parents's room, "oh, i-it was such a ni-nice room til i gut them in here, hahaha... Hahahahaha... Hahahahahahaha!" his laughter subsided, "focus, don't get t-too excited, we stutter wh-when excited."

Beth made her way to the living room and screamed. Propped up on the couch was her gutted up family, smiles carved into their faces. She took step back, gagging and tearing up. "de-defibw not a prank." she took another step back, bumping into someone, she turned around and swung the bat, it was caught mid swing and yanked from her hands. She kicked him in the stomach, knocking Jeff back, she spinned around and ran to the open back door. She ran through her backyard and into the woods, Jeff quickly pursuing behind.

(long ass reimagining of the first chapter i know.)

2016 November 19th.

Jack kicked the door down, "jane? How'd the plan go? Was he the dummy or was the dummy the dummy?"

no response.

"Jane?"

Still no response.

"this the wrong place?"

There was no response, he began to feel something was wrong. He walked inside, he made his way to the stairs, "she said she was gonna use the up stairs bedroom for thi-" he stopped at the stairs, looking down at Jane's now lifeless and limp form. "no... No... No... EVERYONE! WHY DOES EVERYONE WHO I GET CLOSE TO DIE!?" he shouted in frustration and sadness. "I'll kill him for you... I'll gut Jeff up and make him pay, hahaha... Hahahahaha... Hahahahahahahahaha!" jack the ripper laughed and cried at the same time, black ooze like tears streaming out of the eye sockets of his skull.

2017 july 16th.

Beth tripped over a root in the ground, twisting her leg. Jeff quickly descended upon her, getting ready to kill her. He stopped his stab midway as as somebody singing "no strnagers to love" began to get closer. "baby, we're no strangers to love! You know the rules and so do i-!" a tall skeleton wearing a black suit, a red tie and a black Fedora approached, it, he was the one singing. "-never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna turn around and-" a gun shot echoed and Jeff a pain in his leg, "-hurt you! Oh shit, i already did that!" the skeleton laughed. Jeff tried to get up and shuffle away, he was shot in the back, going into his stomach from behind. Jeff coughed up blood, his vision fading to black. Jeff collapsed, blood forming a blood around him. Beth looked at the skeleton, "oh my god! Jack the ripper!"

(oof, that was long but more in depth and better written than the original version.)


End file.
